More to celebrate?
by 2Loverz
Summary: Adam s celebrating his 29th birthday with his friends, Tommy decided to tell Adam something really important but he don t know how to tell him. But once he told him, there was more to celebrate. Rated M for possible future chapters. Adommy


**More to celebrate!**

Adam´s celebrating his 29th birthday with his friends, Tommy decided to tell Adam something really important but he don´t know how to tell him.

But once he told him, there was more to celebrate.

And of course I don´t own any of the persons I´m writing about in this story - but dreaming is allowed. ;)

The party is going very well everyone is having a lot of fun and dancing and of course drinks were floating as well.

Tommy was watching at Adam,all over the evening - how sexy and elegant he was dressed. Nearly brown pants, brown shirt and a brown blazer. His eyeliner was a little smudged, which made

his eyes look even more addictable and so Tommy was all way drowning into them from the second he saw him. His makeup was in genral helt at the minium this night - Tommy loves to see

Adam that way. And talking about Adam´s makeup, this just metioned smudged eyeliner Adam was all he had on, besides maybe some lipgloss.

Tommy was totally lost , cause "almost natural" means he could see his freckled lips, which he finds are damn adorable and fucking kissable.

So there he stood, Tommy, leaning against a wall gazing over at Adam, watch him talking to his friends, they were all there just for him, to celebrate his birthday with him.

But at one moment when he turned his head Adam locked eyes with Tommy, it was just for like two seconds but for Tommy it felt like an eternity.

He looked at Tommy and gave him a smile, a smile that blew Tommy away so much that he almost dropped his bottle of beer that nearly slipped out of his hand cause his palms got sweaty.

But he noticed it before and so it didn´t drop - luckily. Tommy sighes.

He wasn´t sure if Adam saw it but he entiely was hoping he didn´t, he felt caught - caught staring at Adam. He felt his cheeks blush.

Yeah Adam, that man he has feelings for since the very beginning. Since the moment he went to the audition. He saw Adam and fell in love with him.

So it was no problem for him that Adam kissed him in front of national television and shove his tongue down his throat, and that he kept doing sexy stuff with him during the entire tour.

Touching, grabbing, flirting, butt slaps and on top of all that countless kisses.

All this is confusing him cause he doesn´t know about Adam, if it´s for him only all just for the fans, or if there´s actually something more for Adam, too - something that could become more than

friendship that could turn into something serious lika a realationship.

Often he had imagined to be Adam´s boyfriend . He doesn´t want to be called "a good friend" or "a best friend", he wants more, he wantes to be called "Adam´s boyfriend". But he was too afraid

of Adam´s reaction if he would ask him on a date.

But someday he reached a point where he couldn´t wait any longer and that day he decided not to lay this thing into the hands of destiny were TODAY, Adam´s 29. birthday

The thought to talk to Adam about THAT scared the shit out of him but he needed to do it, or sooner or later it would break him. So, his plan was goin to Adam and talk to him right after the

party.

Someone suddenly layed his hands on Tommy´s shoulder and interrupted Tommy´s thoughts, it was Monte. "The party rocks, right man?" he asked Tommy, Tommy shoke his head in

"yeah, it´s really awesome". He didn´t feel like smalltalk and obviously Monte figured that really fast so he dicided to go back to the others.

Tommy´s still leaning against the wall watching Adam and again Adam smiled at him and locked eyes with him - but until Adam could get to look at him a bit longer Tommy rushed to the

bathroom.

He got more and more nervous, knowing about what was still there to be done and Adam´s smiles and looks didn´t make it any better.

Suddenly the bathroom door opend, it was Adam. Tommy got a bit in panic when Adam got closer to him - step by slowly step.

He looked down not being able to look Adam straight in the eyes. But Adam lead his index finger under his chin and tilted his head up, a shiver went through Tommy´s body.

Now he was forced to look at Adam, to look right into his deep blue eyes, when Adam caringly asked him "hey, Tommy, is something wrong?", touching slightly his cheek adn caressed it.

Tommy just kept looking at him and said "no, Adam, I´m fine" and left the bathroom, leaving an obviously confused Adam behind.

Back at the party Tommy pulled himself together and tried to hide his feelings at least when Adam was near by, he tried to act as normal as possible. Once Adam was out of sight he looked sad

and sighed, again thinking about his feelings for Adam. But, again, he got interrupted by Monte who only said "why are you making it that hard for yourself? He won´t pull your head off, just tell

him".

Tommy looked at Monte, eyes and mouth wide open not knowing what to say, only a little "how?" escaped his mouth "first How do I know? It´s obvious your eyes are full of hearts and secondly

how you should tell him? Straight ahead. You know him, so you also know he would never say anything bad or anything like that". Tommy just nooded, Monte laid his hand on Tommy´s

shoulder as a sign of comfort and went back to the others.

He tried to make the best out of it and partied with the others.

Then someone wanted to make some pictures (some memories for later and for us of course - hehe) and barely these words were spoken, Adam stood besides him and practically dragged him

to the small group, wating for them.

Tommy felt Adam´s heat when he was so close to him, he could smell his parfum and then he gave him a smile causing Tommy´s knees to get weak.

So, he was leaning against Adam one hand softly laid on his shoulder, a shy little smile and eyes full of love while Adam was looking down at him with a wide grin in his face.

After the picture was taken Adam did some more pics while Tommy had time collect his mind and get the feeling back in his knees.

He sat down and thought about what just happend. Did Adam got him really that weak that he head to lean against him, to have something or someone actually keeping him from falling?

The ironic thing is, the one he is totally falling for kept him from falling.

Got he really this weak just because of having Adam standing so close? Then he thought about how he must haved looked totally lost and so fucking much in love and at this time he heared the

"click" in his head. The "click" telling himself it is what it is and it is love, sure he knew that but it also meant he fear was gone. But would it be away for the whole night?

_No more hiding_ he thought.

With the new gained thoughts meaning less fear, the party went on really good for him and really quick, all easy going.

But when the party was about to end Tommy felt the nervosity rising up again.

Adam had invited some of his closest friends for some more drinks over to his house.

When step by step everyone was leaving Adam asked Tommy "Do you want to ride...need a ride, do you need a ride?", Tommy noded pretending he didn´t noticed what Adam just said

and then they left heading over to Adam´s car.

Adam, the gentlmen he is, opened the cardoor for Tommy, not knowing that it made Tommy´s knees go weak again. But luckily he sat in the car right after.

When Adam got in the car they smiled at each other and locked eyes for some seconds until Tommy said "uhmm...don´t forget to buckle up".

Expecting something different, Adam got a bit of an confused look in his eyes and so he said "that was cute, taking care for my safety, Babe, thanks".

And after both said what they just said both seemed to think _what the hell did I just say?_

Then Adam turned the key and started the engine, pulled the gear in and drove off.

They didn´t talk that much during the drive, Tommy not because he was still trying to find the right words and Adam because he didn´t really know what was going on with Tommy,

but he didn´t wanted to ask either, he did earlier and got a lie from Tommy. That´s what Adam thought considering Tommy´s behavior at the party, looking at him and we he looked back, Tommy

seemed to try to hide that he looked at him.

Fear in both of their minds?

When they arrived at Adam´s house he opend the cardoor for Tommy again, Adam might have been aware of the fact that it confused Tommy but he dind´t want to let go of this and it didn´t harm

anybody when he´s nice to Tommy.

But Tommy knew Adam very well, so he knew that he´d do that again and he wanted to flirt a bit, saing "you´re such a gentleman, Babyboy".

Tommy didn´t make any sense to Adam, from one second to the other he went from being sad to flirting. Adam shoke his head when he closed the cardoor behind Tommy and then they went

inside.

Adam offered Tommy a drink and suggested that they could maybe watch a bit TV until the others would show up, which, Tommy found, was a good idea and so they did.

Adam sad at one side of the couch and Tommy on the other. But since there was nothing what both of them did want to watch Adam turned the TV off.

Now they were surounded with nothing but silence, looking at each other neither of them saying a word.

But when Tommy was about to say something the doorbell rang - _whoops bad time_ Tommy thought and had to go back to his old plan of talking to Adam after the little private party.

It wasn´t that much of time until they all arived and like an hour later he was sitting on some chair and found himself being in the same stupid situation again : looking at Adam and looking away

when he caught him.

His thought were floating through his head : _Damn Ratliff, get yourself together and stop being such a little girl, what he fuck are you afraid of? After he opend the carddor for you twice not _

_stoping you from flirting with him and not to forget he asked you if you want to ride...okay that might have came out differently than he had planed it but he fucking DID say it._

After some minutes of like talking to himself he wanted to give it second try (or was it the third? anyway) and wanted to enjoy this party as much as he could.

So, he was talking and had some drinks too, which made him maybe a more easy going because he obviously started flirting with Adam, again,.

Now, with having some people around hearing him say "you´re such a lovely guy, do you know that?" to Adam. He turned around towards the others and kept talking "you need to know, he even

opened the cardoor for me, twice. He´s a real gentlemen" then he said something he for sure didn´t wanted to say, not on front of a bunch of people - but happened is happend, he said "every

man would be fucking lucky to have you as their boyfriend, lemme tell you this. You´re just so fucking adorable, man, You fucking can have every-fucking-one and I mean EVERY". He smirked

at Adam with a wide grin.

Adam´s eyes flew open when he heared the words coming out of Tommy´s mouth, then the smirk and the smile - what was going on with him?

Adam gave him an way more than just confused look and took Tommy aside, meaning he took him by the hand draging him in the kitchen - followed by some whisltes but they ignored them.

Once they were in the kitchen Adam just looked at Tommy while he was asking "what the fuck man? Why did you drag me here like I´m your little pet? What´s wrong with you?".

Adam started laughing "really funny, really damn funny, Tommy Joe. YOU ask ME what´s wrong? Do you? You are the one acting weirdly the whole evening. Looking away whenever I look at

you, turning around or walking away when I wanted to talk with you and on top of all that you were lying to me". Then he pause giving Tommy a moment to catch his breath asking back "when

the fuck did I lie to you?",

"when I asked you if something´s wrong and you said no. Listen Tommy, I might be year younger, well actually now not anymore...whatever, I´m not stupid. Something´s bothering you. I can see

, tell me what it is and we can talk about, sometimes talking helpes".

Tommy did what he usually did when couldn´t look at Adam he looked down, so Adam asked with a whisper in his voice "what do you think? Maybe I can help you with..whatever it is that´s

bothering you"

That was when Tommy looked at him and only said "noone can help me", then he run out of the kitchen grabbed some beer and went outside to have some time alone.

He sat down at some stairs smoking a cigarette, thinking about what just did happen in there. He didn´t wanted it, to have some discussion with Adam, it´s his birthday but Tommy still is torn

apart.

He was sitting all alone out there until like 10 minutes later he gotten some company - Monte - looking down at Tommy as he asked "do you mind?". Tommy just shoke his head.

So Monte sat down beside him, looking at him with an concerning face when he started talking "Tommy, I don´t know if that was the best way to start a confession", Tommy looked at him

smiling "really?" then he sighs "I don´t know what to do or to say, I fucking don´t know how to deal with it. What if he doesn´t feel the same? This would get totally weird and that´s the last thing

I want, us getting weird".

"Look, I´m pretty sure, and I think you too, that this thing - wherever it may lead to - won´t get weird. I mean look at you guys, you´re so comfortable with each other; laughing, joking you know

man?

Just tell him, he worries about you, he really does. He hated what just happend", "me too" Tommy interrupted him "then talk to him, he´ll understand why you´re that tense lately".

"I know, I know - like I´ve said I´ll talk to him after the party. I don´t need anybody else around while telling him". Then Monte gave him an-are-you-ashamed-of-your-feelings-look "No, that´s not

why, I could´t find anyone better - ever - but no one need to be around when I´m confessing my love to him, that´s thing between him and I", "Sure. And I didn´t mean to say you should

tell him in front of us, of course you do when you´re all alone with him. So, then wait until everyone´s gone and clear this out" Monte said when he was stood up to go back inside the house

again.

Tommy stayed outside, he couldn´t go back he wanted to be alone - alone with Adam, Adam on the other hand wished that Tommy would come back in - with or witout having the others around

them and when he wanted go to look after Tommy, it was Monte who told him to better let him alone and so Adam did, not really understanding what this drama was all about, but he did.

It was like two hours later when Adam finally began with like kicking his guests out and after like 30 minutes he threw complete everyone out.

When he told everyone a goodnight he went outside to look for Tommy.

He asked "Uhmmm...everyone´s gone, it´s really late", Tommy assumed this as a kickout, that Adam did just ask him to leave, so he got up "so, then I´ll better go now. It was an awesome

party man. See you tomorrow" then he went away heading for the frontdoor. Adam followed him, when Tommy was about to step out the door he stopped and turned around asking "Adam?1",

taking a deep breath waiting some seconds, so maybe Adam could ask the question if something´s wrong, but no he just looked at Tommy. Tommy looked up at him and asked "I just...can we

talk" then he sighs, happily that he did the first step adding "I really...I need to talk to you".

Now Adam is the one who´s a bit not shaking but he wonders what Tommy wants to talk about.

He´s smiling saying "sure, Glitterbaby, let´s go upstairs".

Adam walked ahead of Tommy and he just couldn´t keep his eyes off from Adam and his ass.

(His ass was right in front of him and seriously would YOU look away? See, I don´t thought so)

It made him smile, starring at his ass - the way he move when Adam walked. All about Adam is driving him crazy.

As they were upstairs Adam lead Tommy towards the bedroom, Tommy´s eyes suddenly widened "it´s your bedroom, Adam".

Adam smiled at him "very well figured, Tommy, but since there´s a mess downstairs I thought it´s better go somewhere else, somewhere not that messy".

Tommy then walked into the room saying "you´re so smart, Lambert" grining at him. He didn´t even know why he said that nor why he was grining at him.

Adam sat on the bad and layed his hand down giving Tommy a sign to sit down and so Tommy did. He sit right next to Adam some inches away from him. And suddenly he got the same

feeling again he had some hours ago when they did this picture, but now there is no one seperating them, no one interrupting them - it´s him and Adam.

Adam began the conversation "So, Tommy...you wanted to talk to me?". Obviously nervous Tommy replied "Right, yeah" laying his hands on his legs starring down.

Adam knew that is something bothering Tommy, so he decided to kind of leading the conversation.

"And what is it, that you wanna talk about with me?" waiting some seconds asking further "something good or something bad?".

Then it was all silent, only their breathings.

After somewhat felt like an eternity Tommy stutters "I..no it´s nothing bad, not for me but I don´t know how about you".

Now Adam got more curious "when it´s something good then why do you hesitate?". And again there was this almost scary silence.

Tommy took all he´s got and looked at Adam, slightly shaking moving to face Adam directly, taking another deep breath and continued " I want, no, I need, I need to tell you something".

He closes his eyes and then it happens again Adam puts his finger under Tommy´s jaw and titled his head up telling him with a soft voice "you know you talk to me about anything?", Tommy

noded "and so you know you can tell me anything!" again Tommy noded and Adam smiled at him.

Now Tommy got a bit relaxt smiling at Adam he began to tell Adam what he wanted to tell him a long long time "Adam, since I joined your band my whole life has changed. I´m playing live, we

did a world tour and we´ve been to so many beautiful places together. We´re laughing, making fun...fuck you even comfort me when I need a shoulder to cry on, you´re always there for me".

Adam got that grin back on his face asking Tommy "yes, that was a fucking fantastic time. But I hardly doubt that this is what you wanted to tell me, Tommy?".

Adam took Tommy´s hand knowing that this would maybe comfort him, Tommy looked down as their fingers laiced together, he loved the feeling of holding hands with Adam and got all of a

sudden a huge smile in his face, which suddenly dissapeared right in that moment when he went along with what he was about to tell Adam.

"no, this is not what I wanted to tell you. What I want to tell you is.." he broke the sentence starring at Adam hoping to find a hint of help in his eyes, but how could Adam help him

to confess his love to him, there was no way around it Tommy had to tell it on his own.

But when he began to speak now his voice cracked and he swallowed hard "During all this months and the things we´ve experienced together I got aware of one thing, that you are the most

amazing person I have ever met" he pauses evidently easier breathing he smiled "you awoke feelings inside of me of wihch I didn´t even know they existed. You make me smile, when

you´re around me I feel so safe and comfortable, you make me feel shy like a little girl who has a crush one someone or experiencing his first love, you make my knees weak, you make me all

sweaty when you touch me, not to mention what you do to me when you kiss me" then he looked at him. "But besides all this positive feelings you also give m ethis other feeling, the feeling of

insecurety when it comes to the question is this all, this whole thing we do on stage, is this all just fanservice for you or is there at some point.." Tommy couldn´t continue his sentence cause

his further words were choked by Adams mouth, kissing him tenderly. This was no stage kiss or kiss to shock or whatever this was a real kiss.

When Adam started to kiss him he let Adam´s lips lead Adam set the pace and controlde this kiss, until Adam´s tongue parted Tommy´s asking to get in and Tommy willingly obbeyd. He parted

his lips and Adam´s found their way into Tommy´s warm heat.

A little moan escaped Tommy´s throat once the kiss depend and their tongues played with one another. They had a soft fight with Adam as the winner, but Tommy didn´t mind - all he wanted

was to **feel**. To feel Adam, Adam´s lips on his, Adam´s hands on his skin, his Hands on Adam; he wanted to feel his heat and love.

And Adam gave him what he wanted - all of it.

Adam´s hand wandered behind Tommy´s head pressing his mouth against Tommy´s to try the impossiblety to deepen this kiss even more. He tangled his hands in Tommy´s

blond hair slightly pushing his head to the side, knowing that Tommy likes this, to get access to his neck.

Reaching the point he was searching for run his tounge over this sensitive area, biting softly but leaving a visible mark of his teeth. Tommy moanes when he felt Adam´s tongue sliding over his

skin, licking and biting his neck.

Tommy gasped when he pulled away from Adam iooking into his stining blue eyes - now he could look into them without having a strange feeling.

Now they sit there smiling, eyes closed forhead leaned against one another, still heavy breathing from the deep kiss.

When they opened their eyes they immidiatly started kissing again, Adam ran his hands soflty over Tommy´s back, going to the lower back to slide them under his shirt, to feel his skin.

Tommy let out a moan when he felt Adam´s hand on his skin and felt a shudder going through his body.

The kiss went wilder by every second, both of them where lost in sensation. When Tommy suddenly whispered seductivly "Why don´t we get a bit more comfy" he breathed hot against Adam´s

ear " lay down and let´s heat things up" Adam´s went wide open in surprise about Tommy´s drive.

_Is this going to lead to where I think it will? _Adam thought before he did what Tommy said, he crawled onto the bad and layed on his back.

First Tommy laid besides him kissing him lazyly then Tommy got up straddling his hips, looking at Adam, his eyes full of lust and hunger.

He just smiled at Adam then he bent down to kiss him fiercly.

Adam had no other chance but to let Tommy´s tongue enter his mouth, licking him till the deepest point of his throat.

He had no other chance to swallow.

Getting gagged was never a thing Adam liked but ,hey, this was Tommy´s fucking tongue. He kind of deep-throated Tommy´s tongue, sucking at it and teasing it with his tongue.

When Tommy pulled back he saw pure sexdrive in Adam´s eys and knew this would be a night to fucking remember.

So, hope you enjoyed it. :) I´m not sure if I´ll upload a next chapter, letting them "ruin" the clean sheets. :D

But somehow I feel like that part will be missing, if I won´t write it.


End file.
